The Prince, the Princess and the Not-so-Princess
by Deo Cairde
Summary: A love forced, One love forbidden, one love hidden. A love tale is shared about Prince Kuro, Princess Nagisa and her Lady in waiting, Cielo. After a forced marriage is announces between the two royals, a love triangle is formed... or is it a love square? DONE! WHAAAAAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Neko: Hello my fan-based MAGGOTS! Lol, not really cause I love you all! Okay, So I am not going to state who of my little co-writers made this marvelous story, but just know you can guess between Fuyu and Okami! All I did was help add things here and there and fix some spelling and grammar!**

 **Fuyu: It's no help if you narrow it down!**

 **Okami: Jerk... No help at all. You are just wanting to see who they think wrote this. And no due you help the mystery person...**

 **Fuyu: Who better to beta than somebody...**

 **Okami: That** **will state EVERYTHING WRONG and who is a CONTROL FREAK!**

 **Neko: Yup! I'm enjoying you two's torture! Lol. I'm gonna ignore you two's taunts. Okay, so this story is a little love triangle slash forced love! I wanna see is you can guess who's character is who's! Lol... You two can do the Disclaimer and Warning BTW! I gotta go work on my other stories...**

 **Fuyu: Wait... darn.. She's already gone! Okay.. I so call Disclaimer! Airashi Neko does NOT own KHR**

 **Okami: Though she pitifully wines about it and can only dream about owning... how does she put it?.. Oh yea! "Her Tsuna"**

 **Fuyu: I feel so love.. Any ways!... Okami?**

 **Okami: Ok... Warning... so you better read. Oc when it come to the character! Each character's name is switched... Oh.. and there will be a second chapter!**

 **Fuyu: Enjoy... now lets go hunt that witch...**

* * *

One day a Prince named Kuro was sitting in his room for he had just awoken. He sent his servant away after he was dressed and was told the day's events. When he was done with breakfast, fencing and other things he went to see his father the King.

When he arrived, his father told him of a Kingdom waging war. This particular event didn't bother Kuro but what did was what his dad said next. There was now an arrangement to keep away from war. Kuro would have to marry the Princess, Nagisa, which he would meet that day.

It was hours later that word got around to the people that the prince would marry. People congratulated the prince on this fact when Kuro rode through the town.

The Prince had a great day as usual until he was told it was time to visit the Princess. When he got there he was shown to a great big room. In the middle of the room there was two girls playing a game. The smaller one was first to notice Kuro.

"Oh hello there sir." She said waving.

When the older one looked over she stood up and walked over. "Hello you must be the Prince." When he bowed and greeted the two ladies, the small girl came over to hid behind the Princess.

"My name is Kuro, and yours m'lady?" He quizzed in his most polite tone he could manage.

The Princess curtsied and said "My name is Nagisa and this is Cielo, my lady in waiting."

She pushed the small girl in front of her. Kuro bent down on one knee and took the small girls hand kissing it. This caused her to blush bright red.

"Hello my lady Cielo." He greets as standing up. As instructed by his father earlier that morning,Kuro escorts the princess. The Princes gives the two ladies a tour of the Kingdom before he shows them to the garden to look at all the flowers.

After a little, Kuro starts to like the two girls. After their small stroll, Cielo suggest a break for her princess. Kuro looks at the two tired ladies and agrees, offering a picnic. After ordering the food they sat on a soft quilt next to the white lilies. This proved to be both Kuros and Cielos favorite.

"So Prince Kuro, we like to play games and look at the flowers as you just saw, but what do _you_ like to do?" Cielo asks, eating her food at the same time as questioning Kuro.

"Oh me? I mostly like to read and go for strolls in the town I guess." He answer softly. Both girls looked up at this answer confused. After a second they look at each other before nodding and asking him their question.

"You go into _town_ prince Kuro?" This question threw Kuro off guard. Even if royal, what two girls didn't go into their town. Don't they like the fresh air, or the shopping?

"I am confused," Kuro begins, looking at the girls. "Do you not go into town? I thought girls loved to shop. They do have nice stuff even if they are not wealthy."

Both girls were silent. For a while they did nothing before they both looked at each other, then Kuro, and once again each other. Something made them begin to giggle and once the laughter subsided, they explained their thoughts.

"We are not allowed into the town," The Princess states. Nagisa sighs and Cielo explains further. "They buy everything the princess could want or need for us."

Kuro was shocked at the statements. Kuros father let him go out all the time. To bond with the people and explore the Kingdom he will one day rule.

Hours passed after the conversation and soon, the two girls left. He was informed as they entered the carriage that Nagisa wanted to visit him once again tomorrow. After the carriage had fully pulled away, Kuro headed inside. He headed up to his father's chambers, and then told him all about the days visit. For hours the two talked and then slept.

.

.

.

The next day, the rince left right after breakfast, ready to see the two ladies once again. To his disappointment, this time was not as fun. The two ended up talking about the arrangements for the wedding and the plans for the future of their kingdom. There was no time for fun until late noon.

By the time noon had arrived, they ended up being two tired for another stroll and picnic. Settling down they began to play games and talk. Somehow when they were talking and playing, Cielo managed to question Kuro on his love for Nagisa.

"I cannot lie, and I only like her as a friend." He turn to Nagisa with a small sad smile on his face.

"You are kind, caring, fun and beautiful. I like your company, but I'd _like_ to think of you as a friend."

Nagisa only smiles at him, seeming to like the answer. It is only a second before the then answers the prince with honesty. "I think the same of you Prince Kuro. I understand you do not love me, but can you tell me who it is you _do_ love?"

Both Kuro and Cielo look up at this question. Cielo was curious to know, but Kuro just didn't know how to answer her.

"Yea Kuro!" Cielo speaks up. "Who do you love?"

Kuro was lost. He liked Cielo, a lot. He liked her more than the other females he met with and without his Kingdom. Even though he wanted to, he could answer with that, could he? In response he just shrugged and retorted back to her.

"I like a boy named Kenny. I meet him in town before father set the rule that we were not to go into town. We still exchange letters and he his now trying to join the army. He wants to become a knight." Nagisa answers. Her cheeks were blushed and she didn't seem to want to go further.

Turning the attention from her, Nagisa looks at Cielo and slightly tilts her head. "Who do you love Cielo?"

Cielo get up and moves over to the princess. Leaning in she cups Nagisa's ears and whispers the name of her crush. Squealing, Nagisa pulls away and looks at Cielo in shock.

" _Really_?" Nagisa near yells. "Tell him! Tell him _now_!"

Cielo tried to fight back as Nagisa pushed her forward. "W-what if he doesn't agree?"

Nagisa shook her head and kept pushing. "I am sure he is totally in love with you!" She states to her lady in waiting.

Just as Cielo was about to speak, a guard came in requesting the princess. Nagisa quizzed him on the matter, and he only stated it was about her mother. Getting up, Nagisa followed the guard. Before she left, she bent down to Kuro and whispered in his ear. Once he nodded, Nagisa straightened out and ran to the guard giggling.

Both Cielo and Kuro waited in silence for Nagisa to return. When Nagisa did come back, she was crying. Both Kuro and Cielo ran over to the princess. They slowly brought her to the table and lowered her into a chair. Minutes passed before Nagisa was calmed.

She explained to Kuro that her father had already passed and all she had left was her mother. She just got the news that now, her mother was horribly ill. Nagisa had only talked to her mother last night about the prince, and she seems healthy. Nagisa had actually told her mother that she did not love the Prince.

Nagisa was going to tell the Prince today, when the whole conversation was brought up. Nagisa had wanted to tell him her feelings and that her mother had abandoned starting a war, but still wanted the Kingdoms to unite.

"I know this is a bad time your highnesses, but…" Cielo looks at Nagisa and Kuro shyly before directing her attention solely to Kuro. "I l-love you prince Kuro."

Kuro looked at her in shock. The shock soon turned to a satisfied smile and he leaned in to peck the maiden on the cheek. "Then I am happy."

Cielo blushed as Nagisa squealed in excitement. a few arrangement would be needed, but Nagisa was sure she could change the arrangements of the wedding.

That evening, when the two girls had returned home, Nagisa headed to her mother's room and Kuro went to his father's. They spoke of the day and how the many confessions were made. The King was glad Kuro found a girl, but was worried about the Queen. What him nor Kuro knew was that the queen was happy for her daughter and Cielo.

It was that night the queen decided to allow her daughter to be free of the forced marriage and was allowed to be with the young boy, Kenny. She agreed to help with the planning for both weddings and agreed that through Cielo, the kingdoms would be united.

Though the Queen was ready for the change, and the King was happy for his son… The King was still not into the idea of his son and a servant being together. This devastated Kuro and he informed the girls the next time they visited.

.

.

.

Against the King's orders, Cielo and Kuro still dated. They both couldn't hold back their love and Nagisa agreed they should have to.

" _Every time we visit, you two can be together. I will help keep you two hidden. If Kuro visits us, then you two can love freely"_

This was the plan Nagisa had told them a month ago. In that month, Kuro and Cielo both agreed they did not want to jump the wagon. Though they loved each other, they wanted to continue to date until they are sure of their choice.

Everyday Kuro begged the King to forget the marriage. He did not love the princess and no child would come from an unloved marriage. Everyday the King turned him down. Soon Kuro and the King broke out into an argument and Kuro was imprisoned to him room unless visiting Nagisa.

Kuro was depressed and missed Cielo every passing day. For another month he did little and only could wait as the doomed day arrived. Nagisa's mother had only gotten sicker and could not be much help. The stress of the once again forced wedding put strain on her. Nagisa tried to lessen the burden, but couldn't.

Soon, the days turned to weeks. In that time, Kenny joined the army and began to date Nagisa. Those weeks then turned into months as Cielo, Nagisa, Kuro, the King and many nobles came to the Queen's funeral. It was a sad time that prolonged the wedding for another week. That week didn't seem long enough.

Nagisa was not even in the mood for visits, which lessened the amount of time Kuro had with Cielo. It was during one of the rare visits the two girls had at Kuro's, that the King called Kuro into his study. Kuro bowed to the girls in apology before leaving to see his father.

Knocking on the doors, Kuro waited for a response. A gruff ' _come in'_ was heard through the doors as Kuro turned the knob to enter. When he walked into his father's study, he strided over to where his father sat.

"Ah Kuro! You're here!" His father stated. Kuro just stood there in silence, awaiting his father's next words. His father has rarely spoke to him through the months, due to the argument.

"I have decided to stop this wedding. I can tell you and Nagisa are miserable. What is the use of uniting Kingdom's that wish not to be united this way?" The King looks at his son with sadness and relief. Kuro just stood there shocked.

After a minute, Cielo's face popped up in Kuro's head. Looking at his father straight in the eyes, Kuro sighed before speaking.

"Father, though I wish not to marry Princess Nagisa, there is a way to unite the kingdoms. I know you do not believe we should be married due to her status against mine, but I love Cielo." Kuro states walking forward. "I do not care for her status, nor what she can give me. I love her. Let me marry her!"

The King looks at Kuro before sighing. Getting up, the King goes around his desk to his son. Reaching out, the King engulfed Kuro in a hug before pulling away and nodding.

"Yes." He states. "You may marry the girl."

Kuro was so excited, all he could do was hug his father before running off. Once he arrived back with the girls, he grabbed Cielo into a hug and Kissed her lips.

"Marry me." He states looking at her with love. Cielo looks at him confused while Nagisa speaks up with an equally confused tone.

"What about the wed-" She was cut off by Kuro speaking excitedly. "It's off! That's what my father wanted! You can marry Kenny, and… If she will take me, I can marry Cielo"

To say both girls were shocked was an understatement. Nagisa's eyes brightened back to their old glow as she squealed like a school girl. Cielo looked at Kuro before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Of course. Of course I'll marry you!" She Whispered in glee. This was the best night of the trio's life… well besides the night of the wedding.

It was a grand double wedding. The two brides were dress in two gorgeous gowns, Cielos lined with a sunset orange, and Nagisa's lined with a light Indigo. Cielo held her favorite white lilies while Nagisa held blue bonnets. It was the most grant event since the last weddings for both Kingdoms.

.

.

.

With the Kingdoms united and everyone getting their happy ever after, the story of the Prince, the Princess and the Not-so-Princess comes to a close.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **Neko: Oh Meh GWASH! THAT TOOK SO LONG!I am so tired! *Cries on Okami's shoulder***

 **Okami: Get off of me. Fuyu! Why didn't you tie her up!**

 **Fuyu: cause she used 'That' Against me... *shutters***

 **Okami: What?**

 **Neko: Oh.. you know.. The fact that I still have some embarrassing videos of us and stuff...**

 **Okami: Oh.. I feel only a mononucleosis amount of pity for you...**

 **Fuyu: *cries* W-why?**

 **Okami: She has nothing on m-**

 **Neko: Yes I do...*whispers*... now do you see?**

 **Okami: Oh my... IMMA KILL YOU!**

 ***Neko runs for cover while Okami chases after***

 **Fuyu: Since they are going to be busy for a while.. I hope you all enjoy! Review, favorite and Follow the story and Follow/ Favorite Airashi Neko!**

 **Okami: GET BACK HEEEEEEEEERE!**

 **Neko: NEVER YOU SPITEFUL BAKA-MOYASHI-USAGI-AKUMA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!Check out my polls! There is one for this story and a few others!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: Hey everybody! Me, Fuyu and Okami are back with The Prince, the Princess and the Not-so-Princess!  
more Fuyu: We have been pretty busy with AFF, La notte e Cielo and Scarred Trilogy: Mind than this and… uh… That really fancy name for TsunaXGiotto?..Err was it To Gorey Poo Methane?  
Neko: No… To agóri pou péthane! Anyways! We've been working on our main stories for Christmas and stuff plus reading because I've been bored. We've also been holding this off because me and Okami have been stuck in a writer's block.**

 **Okami: I'm bored. Die. Lollipops.**

 **Neko: So mean Okami… Whatever. I'll do the warning if you do the disclaimer…  
Fuyu: I doubt she will…**

 **Okami: Fine fine meanys… We do not own KHR. Happy?**

 **Fuyu: Yes.. and by 'we' she means Airashi Neko!  
NeKo: Yup! Warnings go as follow: 6927, 1496 and They are all adults. Did I miss anything Okami or Fuyu?**

 **Fuyu: No. Ready for the story?  
NEko: Yup! On with the story!  
-**

"With the Kingdoms united and everyone getting their happy ever after, the story of the Prince, the Princess and the Not-so-Princess comes to a close." Closing the book with a light sigh, the brunette finishes the story.

Behind him, his blue haired partner smirks and places a hand on the thin brunette's shoulders. He pipes in after his beloved finishes, "The End."

"Tsuna-san." A girl raised her hand and Tsuna looked to her.  
The brunette, Tsuna, looks down at the little girl raising her hand and raises an eyebrow, "Yes Miyori-chan?"

"Who made that story?" All of the kids seemed to want to know the answer as well and Tsuna could only sigh.

"My dearest Chrome of course." The blue haired male pipes up, earning a tired smile from Tsuna. "She needed something to put those noisy children back at the mansion to sleep."

The last part makes Tsuna frown, looking at his hands. Mukuro and Tsuna both wanted children but since both were males, it couldn't happen. The other Guardians found somebody they could spend the rest of their lives with and have children. Tsuna and Mukuro, on the other hand, had been searching for two years for somebody to give them a child.

"No worries Tsunayoshi. One will come in due time. Remember, we're here to find one of our own today until then." Mukuro's voice makes Tsuna jump and laugh nervously, looking up to the children watching them confused.

Chrome walks in at that moment with Ken trailing her seeming annoyed. "Bossu, Mukuro-sama are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost, Chrome-chan and Ken-Kun." Tsuna replies. Standing up he goes over to two boy's with green eyes, and similar feature. The only difference with their looks was one boy had black hair and the other had white.

Mukuro, who started to follow him, wraps his arms around Tsuna. "These the ones you want my Tuna-fish?"

Looking at the two twins, Tsuna nods his head before kneeling before the two. "Hello. I am Tsuna and this is my husband Mukuro. I was wondering, but could you come with us to live in our house? I would really like to be your papa."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment as if talking to each other before one looked at Tsuna. "We don't mind… I think…" The second boy stayed silent as he looked at Mukuro. "But why are you both guys?"

Tsuna blushes slightly as Mukuro laughs creepily. "Kufufuf. Because, that we the way we were born. Nothing wrong about that, right boys?"

Tsuna couldn't see it, but something dangerous flashed in Mukuro's eyes, and all the boys could do was frantically shake there heads. Tsuna smiles sweetly before standing up. He instructs the boys to follow them, and they comply, inching closer to Tsuna and as far from Mukuro as they could.

"You're scaring them Mukuro-sama." Chrome and Ken only sighed as Tsuna didn't seem to notice how scared the two boys were now.

"Eh?" Tsuna says, turning to Mukuro and the 'frightened' boys. Eyes narrowing Tsuna leaned in closer to Mukuro as they walk to the lady in charge of the orphans. "Mu-ku-ro~ We don't want to have the same thing happen when you scared Tenshi, right?"

Tenshi was the 5 year old boy Takeshi and his wife Farrah had. A few months after Tenshi's 4th birthday, he and Royeren had been searching the 5th floor. Royeren was the child of Hayato and Haru, being older than Tenshi by a year and his sister, Alice by three years.

Mukuro had been up on the 5th floor practicing with Chrome and Fran on illusioned when the two boys found them. Chrome, noticing the boys, stopped her illusions and instructed Fran to do so. Mukuro on the other hand, noticed the boys, and thought it would be a good idea to use them as test subjects. Needless to say, Fran and Chrome confirmed the whole this and walked away giggling when Mukuro's agonized screams filled the hall leading to Vongola Decimo chambers.

"Of course not Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro said it calmly but he was looking at Tsuna a bit scared. The lady coughed into her hand a bit and they looked at her.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady didn't seem very happy at the moment as she looked at the two men.

"Yes." Tsuna said, not minding the tone just used on him. Holding out a few documents he hands them over to the woman before gesturing to the boy's. "Me and my husband are going to be adopting those two. All we need is their names and we'll be off."

The two boys, smile, happy they would finally have a family. The woman, her name tag showing off her last name as Ms. Snobbin, signs the papers and hand them to Tsuna and Mukuro to sign, a slot on each page for the name of a child and their information.

 _Name:_ _Recolte_ _Coupable_

 _Age:_ _8 years_

 _Birth date:_ _August 11th, 2007_

 _Signature of warden:_ _Angelica Snobbin  
_ _Signature of parent(s): 1._ _Rukudo- Sawada Tsunayoshi_ … _2._ _Rukudo Mukuro_

 _Would the parent(s) like their adopted child to have the same last name?_ _Yes__

 _If so, please write new name:_ _Recolte_ _Rukudo-Coupable_

 _Name:_ _Senlin_ _Coupable_

 _Age:_ _8 years_

 _Birth date:_ _August 11th, 2007_

 _Signature of warden:_ _Angelica Snobbin  
_ _Signature of parent(s): 1._ _Rukudo-Sawada Tsunayoshi_ … _2._ _Rukudo Mukuro_

 _Would the parent(s) like their adopted child to have the same last name?_ _Yes__

 _If so, please write new name:_ _Senlin_ _Rukudo-Coupable_

"Anything else miss?" Mukuro eyed the lady. He had almost laughed out loud at her name. It fit her all too well in his view. Tsuna smacks Mukuro against his arm, seeing the amusement flickering to the ladies name.

"No, that's all." The lady states. Tsuna, Mukuro and the Twins then head over to where Chrome and Ken were waiting.

All of them silently head out to the front and climb into a limo. The Twins only freeze at the door before being pulled in by Mukuro. As they ride home, Chrome and Ken talk quietly to each other, Ken having a hand resting on Chrome's slightly swollen stomach. Tsuna and Mukuro watch as their new sons look around the car. Suddenly Selin looks at his two new parents, curiosity written over his face.

"How come, if Chrome-san made the story, that you're the one to tell it?" He asked Tsuna/ Tsuna smiles kindly before glancing at Chrome. It was a secret among the Vongola what actually happened for Ken and Chrome to get together in the end.

Getting a nod of approval from the woman, Tsuna looks back over to his sons, snuggling into Mukuro's chest. "Well… Me and Mukuro weren't together at first. Everybody thought that him and Chrome would get together, almost to the point where people were trying to force them together.

Well… Chrome nor Mukuro saw each other like that, and I was the only one out of the whole family to see it. I could tell Ken liked Chrome-chan so I secretly helped them together. The whole time, I was annoyed because people kept ruining my plans with their own to get Mukuro and Chrome together. Once I got Ken and Chrome together, I found out that I liked Mukuro…  
"Mukuro on the other hand, never showed me any interest. None that I could tell at least. As he's explained to me many times, it was basically love at 1002th sight. We never showed each other how much we liked each other until, well..

"One night I had a nightmare and Mukuro helped me go back to sleep. When he thought I had been asleep he told me how much he loved me. The next week I thought about how to tell him I liked him until we went on a walk and well.. we got together…" Tsuna explains.

The two boys look confused so Mukuro clears his throat, making a simple explanation to go with his loves rambling. "Chrome-dear made a story to show that me and her were being forced into love while me and my Tuna-fish were in love. End of story"

"So what do we call you? Papa and papa number two?" Senlin asked as the boys laughed a bit peering at their new parents.

"Whatever you want. You can even call us something like Tsuna-san or Muku-" Tsuna is cut off by Mukuro. "The will either call me Rukudo-Otousan or Padre"

"O-Ok…" Both boys nodded at the man and moved closer to Tsuna again. Tsuna smacks Mukuro before looking out the window. They we're finally arriving to the mansion.

As the car pulls up, the boys stare in wonder. Ken gets out first, before helping out his wife who stands next to the car waiting for their boss. Next Mukuro climbs out helping Tsuna, who in turn helps both of the boys.

They stared at the mansion unmoving until they were pulled along. They could hear yelling and screaming as soon as they neared the door. They looked at Tsuna in wonder as he sighed walking in.

"Welcome home" He says, and the twins follow him, welcoming the place they now lived, and everybody who lived with them.

.

.

.

 _Years passed and the two couples were happy. Prince Kuro and Princess Cielo took over the Kingdom as King and Queen. They we're granted with twin children who had lost their parents at a young age. Princess Nagisa and her husband, the Knight, Ken had yet to take over the throne, but Nagisa was with child._

 _Both kingdoms were united and happy. No more wars waged and there was no forced marriage. Friends and family grew around them and they became one big joint family._

 **Neko: DONE!**

 **Okami: Thankful for it to…**

 **Fuyu: Oh you two stop whining! You would have had it done in September if you weren't Lazy!**

 **Neko: F-Fuyu! You're so meeeean! *Pouts* Whatever~! Thank you guys who read this! You've been amazing! We will be taking down the poll for this (though it was never in use) and keeping it as complete because this is the final chapter!**

 **Okami: Yep.. To lazy to make another. Plus no idea of what we would even write…**

 **Fuyu: Not like you two lazy bums would. You said in the first chapter this would be a two-shot.**

 **Neko: And that's how I like it! Okay everybody! Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Also, Guess who made this!**

 **Fuyu: Not me…**

 **Okami: Yes yes It was me… Though it was so meant only for school project…**

 **Neko: YUP! Though I might have leaked it to...like 1 0r 2 people…. But that's NOT THE POINT! Bye-bee**


End file.
